


Fresh Off the Runway

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Zayn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry spend a weekend together after meeting at a fashion show. </p><p>For the prompt: Zayn is a fashion model and Harry is a popstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Off the Runway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovingit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingit/gifts).



> This is a pinch hit for the Summer Zarry Fic Exchange. 
> 
> lovingit- I loved all of your prompts so I tried to include as much of them as possible. 
> 
> This is my first fic, so I hope its okay and that you enjoy. 
> 
> Also- this is fiction and I own nothing.
> 
> Thank you!

Zayn’s palms begin to sweat in the busy dressing room. Models and stylists scurry through the venue as last minute changes are made. Zayn should be with the stylists. He should be scurrying about and fussing at models, but he finds himself on the other side of things—pushed into modeling in one of many last minute changes to the show. One of the expected models cancelled and a direct order was handed down from the boss, leaving Zayn unluckily designated as the replacement. 

“I can smell your nerves, silly. All you have to do is walk. And if you trip or fart or vomit, it’ll all eventually be forgotten!” Daisy says to his right. Zayn rolls his eyes at the gorgeous model, though he also cracks a laugh at the image of himself tripping down the runway and knocking the other models over like dominoes. 

Daisy giggles with him. Zayn knows she means well and appreciates the misguided attempt at soothing. 

“I practically ran during my first show, I was so nervous. But it all worked out babe, you’ll do great.” Daisy says, patting Zayn’s shoulder before going to chat with one of the show’s make-up artist. 

Zayn tries to calm his nerves. He reminds himself that he moved to New York City in hopes of making a name for himself in fashion and to shed the seemingly ‘shy omega’ stereotype he’d held among old acquaintances. Zayn wanted to be successful and applauded for his work, and he refused to allow biology or fear to control him. He hopes this show will prove his dedication to his boss, and secure him the increase in responsibility he’s so eager for. Zayn hopes that next year he’ll be styling the models and perfecting his own designs for the catwalk, rather than walking it. 

***

When Zayn steps onto the runway the feel of judging eyes and sounds of thumping music hit him at once. The lights are bright and the audience is packed with New York’s it crowd. Zayn tries to remain calm. His palms are clammy when he clenches his fists and attempts to school his features into his signature pout. He practices the ‘look’ that got him this job- raised eyebrow and full bottom lip, intense eyes and strong jaw. Zayn had always admired the art and engineering involved in fashion. He came to the city with hopes of working in the fashion industry in some capacity, though obviously not like this. But alas, his job as an assistant to an assistant at the fashion house had somehow led him to his current position. Trying to walk in a straight line, head held high, pretending not to see the unfamiliar faces snapping pictures and taking notes on their smart phones. He reminds himself that this show isn’t about him. Ideally, the audience hardly notices anything other than the clothes on display. He focuses on the artist performing at the end of the catwalk. A new addition to the usual show, meant to catch the attention of reporters and hopefully attract even more of New York’s society. 

Right. Left. Right. Left. Turn. Keep breathing. Keep moving.

Sweat prickles his forehead. The bass of the current song becomes overpowering. The front man sings out, describing secret love and hidden hook-ups. Zayn focuses on controlling his facial expression as he walks- his first lap as a model nearly done. The song reaches a new peak as the bridge takes over. The lead singer bounces around the small stage before twisting his face into a grin as he grinds against the microphone stand. He whips his hair as he jumps about the platform. Zayn recognizes the man’s voice from long car rides with his younger sisters, the singer’s rasp and intensity especially present as Zayn nears the end of the runaway. 

At a break in the music, the singer looks up and Zayn nearly pauses his stride. Zayn almost laughs at the unsuccessful wink the performer throws in his direction before Zayn struts off the catwalk. 

***

Backstage, models remove off their designer outfits as stylists organize clothes and accessories. Zayn laughs as the head stylist slaps his helping hands away for the second time.

“You were a model today, Zayn. You can head out early with the others. I think Winston’s pleased, so I’m betting he’ll have plenty of work for you Monday. Enjoy being young for now, maybe find someone to have fun with.” She says with a wink and poke to Zayn’s side. 

“I think Zayn just doesn’t like anyone.” Daisy joins in laughing. “He’s unfairly attractive and steadily avoiding all commitment, which is kind to the rest of us.”

Zayn laughs too, knowing the women mean well. Zayn’s always placed relationships and even hookups at the bottom of his concerns, with his omega status also limiting his options. Zayn’s avoided potential relationships with alphas, not wanting to abandon his ambitions or become distracted by the needs of another person. But tonight, Zayn’s heart rate speeds—still kicking with adrenaline from the show. He thinks he might be ready for a hook up in his new city. 

“Who was that singer?” Zayn asks. 

Daisy turns to Zayn with a raised eyebrow, and fellow model Cara walks up to loop her arm around Zayn. “Feeling my friend Harry, babe? He’s a charmer, and I happen to know he’s an alpha as well.”

“I don’t need to know all that, I was just wondering who he is. He did a great job out there.” Zayn says feigning indifference. 

Cara snickers, “Its alright to admit he’s hot. You should try your luck, Zayn. Daisy could probably hook you up. She and Harry are pretty tight.”

“I will, you know!” Daisy interjects excitedly. “If you’d like me too.”

“Lets just see how the night goes.” Zayn replies.

***

Zayn watches the dancing club patrons from his booth at the packed after-party. He watches an actress from his favorite TV show trip and nearly spill her drink while attempting to dance with fellow partygoers. The venue is packed with artists and entertainers and socialites. The music is deafening and the energy is uncontrollable as Zayn watches a train of would-be couples dancing and slipping in and out of backrooms looking worse for wear. The throbbing energy of the club is contagious. Even the models sharing his booth begin to eye each other and grip each other roughly. 

Zayn watches the dance floor, entertained at the offbeat dance moves and chatting up attempts of New York’s finest. He sees Harry mingling on the floor. The alpha looks even better under the lights of the club. He should look ridiculous in tight jeans and golden boots but he looks incredible. The man’s long hair curls around his shoulders and his shirt sticks to his back and abs. 

Daisy catches Zayn’s attention, “I’ll be right back.” She says with a wink.

Zayn watches Daisy squeeze through the crowded club. She leans into Harry as they chat, both giggling and animatedly waving their hands around. Zayn figures the two must be catching up, Daisy’s plans of setting Zayn up forgotten. Zayn goes back to nursing his drink. He looks up to see Harry wrap his arms around Daisy as she grinds against his front. Zayn feels his expression change and his head tilt in surprise. Daisy kisses Harry lightly and runs her fingers through his hair and down his back as the two move to the music. 

Zayn turns to Cara to find her suppressing a laugh. “What the hell?” he sputters. “If I’d known they had a thing, I wouldn’t have said anything.”

Cara laughs, “They don’t!” 

Daisy dips lowly and turns her eyes to the booth, winking at Zayn as she rubs against Harry. 

“You should go over there, babe. Ask if you can interrupt.” Cara says, nudging Zayn out of the booth.

“No, I really don’t want to interrupt anyone. Think I’ll just have a smoke instead.” Zayn says. He starts to push through the throng of club-goers. Zayn walks head down, disappointed towards the exit.

Zayn nears the club’s backdoor when he feels a hand grip his elbow. 

“You move fast,” a voice shouts over the music. “Don’t go before I can introduce myself. You looked great on the runway. I’m Harry.”

The front man from the show stares down at Zayn, impeding Zayn’s exit. “Daisy said you were quiet and would be too shy to approach me. She and I are only friends. She thought making you jealous would make you act. It was silly.”

“What a dumb idea and I’m not shy, just selective.” Zayn says rolling his eyes at their ploy. “After all that, I think I deserve a drink mate.” Zayn says, smiling. A playful grin spreads across the alpha’s face. 

Zayn nurses the free drink as he listens to the man describe himself. Harry tells Zayn about his experiences trying to break into the music scene in New York. He and Zayn bond over their love of art and their pride in creating something new. Zayn is characteristically quiet but he enjoys listening to Harry’s deep voice, as the man describes himself. Harry leans into Zayn—lips occasionally brushing Zayn’s ear as he tells Zayn about the interesting acquaintances he’s met and accidental adventures he’s experienced in the city. Zayn tells Harry about his hometown, and working up the courage to move far away. He talks about his love of fashion and his career aspirations.

Zayn feels warmth spreading through his stomach as he listens to Harry’s stories. The heat of Harry’s body and the frenetic energy of the party begin to have an effect. He misses being physically close to someone, and he hasn’t laughed so much with someone new in a long time. He can smell the alpha’s scent. Strong and heady—it fits Harry. The smell is appealing and comforting in the packed club. Harry is both attractive and unassuming, and Zayn knows he probably looks desperate for it.

Harry’s green eyes widen as his unruly hair sticks to his skin. “Would you like to go somewhere a little quieter?” he asks.

Zayn snorts at the cliché question, and wordlessly nods his head before grabbing Harry’s wrist and making his way across the crowded floor. Zayn ushers Harry past the bar into the pounding club. They pass a who’s who of New York City, along with a sea of couples writhing and touching and grinding. The energy infects the two men as they make their way through the club. 

They enter the dim bathroom. Zayn feels Harry’s questioning eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Zayn’s face reddens, but he has no plans to deny himself. Zayn is stricken by the reality of the dry six months he’s experienced in his new home. He was often too busy for hook ups while trying to establish himself and attempting to adapt to the big city. Zayn tells himself that Harry seems nice enough. Zayn’s heart pounds as Harry watches him intently.

Zayn gathers his courage, “If it’s alright with you, this is what I want.” 

Harry’s dimple deepens as he nods before moving closer. The kiss has a gentle start. Soft lips touch, as Zayn’s tongue meets the seam of Harry’s lips. Harry pulls away to smile at Zayn before lightly cradling his face. The kiss deepens and Harry moves his hand to Zayn’s neck. Zayn moves to unbutton Harry’s tight jeans and Harry begins to tug at Zayn’s slacks. Their panting breaths fill the bathroom, though the sound is mostly drowned by the pounding music of the club filtered through the door. 

Harry begins to lightly rub at Zayn’s cock. He pulls back to lick his hand before rubbing in earnest. Zayn tries to stop the sounds coming from his mouth, leaning his head against Harry’s neck. He licks at Harry’s neck before sucking and biting as Harry continues to work at Zayn. Zayn’s hands shake as he reaches into Harry’s boxers to grab at Harry’s cock, but Harry pushes his hands away.

“This can be about you for now.” Harry moves closer to Zayn, his hard cock rubbing at Zayn’s hip. Harry leans his forehead against Zayn’s shoulder as he tightens his hands around Zayn’s cock. He ruts against Zayn’s hip, while he brings Zayn to finish.

Zayn feels dazed when he cums in Harry’s hands. His knees shake as he leans his weight almost entirely upon Harry. He rests his head against Harry’s neck and asks, “When can I take care of you?”

Harry’s deep voice grumbles near his ear, “Well, would you like to come home with me?” 

***

Zayn follows Harry into the dark apartment. Harry moves through each room, turning on lights and tidying various piles as he goes.

“Make yourself at home, and just a warning…” Harry begins before a humongous ball of fluff skids across the floor. “This is my dog, Teddy.”

Zayn kneels down to greet the fluffy dog that looks like some sort of poodle hybrid. 

As Harry explains how he inherited Teddy from an elderly neighbor before he moved, Zayn looks around the cozy apartment. Harry has large mix-matched couches and armchairs placed haphazardly around the living room. Potted English ivies and succulents take up space on all side tables and countertops. Various throw blankets and rugs litter the furniture and Zayn notices a few toys and cushions on the floor for Teddy. The eclectic and overly patterned apartment is unexpected and Zayn finds himself charmed by Harry’s tacky decor. 

“Would you like a drink?” Harry asks. 

“I’m okay for now.” Zayn looks up from his place on the floor with Teddy. 

“Teddy seems to like you,” Harry says watching Teddy attempt to lick Zayn’s face. “And I think I like you too.”

Zayn looks up at that. Harry grins at Zayn, walking backwards out of the living room. Zayn takes the cue and follows Harry. He takes in the decorated walls of Harry’s apartment, every inch packed with either framed pictures of family or filled with aging album covers and rock musicians. 

Harry nudges a door open, gently grabbing Zayn’s hand to pull him along. “Where the magic happens,” he grins, looking back at Zayn.

Harry’s bedroom is surprisingly uncluttered. The room only marred by the occasional pile of clothes and more dog toys for Teddy. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Harry says as he takes a step back from Zayn. “I can’t read you and I don’t want you feel pressured. We could just sleep or watch a movie and I’ll make you breakfast in the morning. I don’t mind either way.”

Harry’s admission calms Zayn. Zayn steps closer to Harry and leans up to press a soft kiss against his lips before pulling back to whisper, “How about all of that and more?”

Harry pulls away to meet Zayn’s eyes and then presses forward and licks at Zayn’s lips. Harry’s hands cradle Zayn’s face as he pushes their bodies towards his bed. They rub against each other as they fall onto the bed. Zayn bites at Harry’s lips and begins to tug at Harry’s shirt. They separate to clumsily remove their clothes. Zayn presses his body to Harry and nearly moans at the feeling of bare skin against skin. Harry leans over Zayn, running his fingers through Zayn’s hair before tugging his head to the side and roughly sucking on Zayn’s neck. Zayn can’t stop his moans now, as they rut against each other. 

Harry lightly presses his fingers against Zayn's entrance. He pulls back to meet Zayn’s eyes. “Is this okay?”

Zayn nods quickly and takes his turn at tugging Harry’s hair. He pulls Harry closer, squeezing his hand between their bodies to rub at Harry’s cock. Harry’s roughly grips Zayn’s ass before pressing his fingers into Zayn. Zayn feel his slick increasing, and is nearly overpowered by Harry’s rich scent. The spark he experienced in the club returns even stronger. 

They work at each other, until Zayn pulls away. “I’m ready.”

Harry wets his cock with Zayn’s slick, before leaning down to kiss Zayn once more. He pushes into Zayn at a slow, steady pace and watches Zayn’s face for discomfort. The juxtaposition of tender kisses and strong thrusts nearly overwhelms Zayn. Harry grinds into Zayn in a slow rhythm. His arms rest on either side of Zayn’s head. 

He runs his fingers through Zayn’s hair, before leaning down to whisper “You feel so good baby.”

Zayn feels full and stretched and warm all over. A film of sweat covers his body. Harry leans down to lick at Zayn’s neck, sucking a mark underneath Zayn’s ear. Zayn’s can’t contain his moans as he mouths at Harry’s shoulders. He drags his fingers down Harry’s back and grips Harry’s ass as the rhythm accelerates. Zayn can barely catch his breath. Noises escape his mouth at every thrust. The sound of Harry’s harsh breathing fills his ears, as the other man holds Zayn’s hips and moves his body in time with each thrust. Zayn feels weak and overwhelmed. Harry uses Zayn’s body, hitting the spot inside Zayn repeatedly. 

Suddenly he flips Zayn onto his stomach. “You okay, sweetie?” he breathes against Zayn’s ear before biting down.

Zayn nods his head, too overcome to speak. Harry re-enters Zayn in a fast thrust and continues pounding into the omega. He wraps his hand around Zayn’s cock and begins to rub and pull in rhythm with his thrusts. Zayn knows he’s practically yelling now, but he feels almost disconnected from his body. He comes with a drawn out moan. His body feels sensitive and spent. 

He whimpers at Harry’s continuing thrusts. “I’m almost there sweetheart.” Harry says.

Harry holds the back of Zayn’s neck tightly, pushing the omega further into the mattress. Harry’s knot swells, further stretching Zayn’s sensitive hole. He releases a deep grunt as he finishes, his knot snug inside of the omega. 

Zayn rests his cheek against the damp pillow, panting into the scent-filled room. Harry’s gasps match his own, and the men lay paralyzed as their nerves to begin to calm. Harry shifts to rest both men on their sides. He holds Zayn tenderly, pressing his face into Zayn’s dark hair.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“I’m perfect.”

Harry rubs Zayn’s slick stomach gently, “Should only be a few more minutes, then I’ll get you cleaned up baby.”

***

Zayn wakes to Harry’s weight atop him, the alpha having wrapped his arms and legs around Zayn in the night. Zayn feels nature’s call and tries to squirm away from Harry’s grip. He accidentally elbows Harry’s eye in his attempts to stealthily wiggle out of Harry’s grasp.

The alpha jolts awake. He presses a hand to his eye, “If you wanted to sneak out, you didn’t have knock me out to do so.” He snickers.

“I wasn’t sneaking out, I just need the bathroom ASAP.” Zayn laughs before Harry directs him to the adjoining washroom.

Zayn returns to find Harry sitting up in bed, rubbing at his head and checking his phone.

“I’m really sorry mate. I truly didn’t mean to hurt you.” Zayn says, sitting next to Harry on the messy bed.

“No, its okay. Think I have a bit of a hangover. I don’t want you to leave though. I need to take Teddy out, but after that lets just stay in bed all day. Plus I owe you breakfast, don’t I?”

The two in men lay in bed until the late afternoon. They spend the day discussing their favorite films and classic rock bands. Zayn lies on his stomach and Harry rubs his back as they discuss books and food. The two men cackle over awkward date and hook up stories. Harry tells Zayn about his past relationships and struggles with making his past loves last. He talks to Zayn about the difficulty of making authentic friends in the city, and he describes his small circle of friends as mostly made up of his bandmates and other performers. 

Zayn appreciates Harry’s openness. The two talk about mindless things all morning and though they disagree on the merits of certain dishes or video games, Zayn finds himself at his happiest since moving to New York. He laughs at Harry’s sense of humor and nearly chokes at Harry’s cheeky suggestion that next time they allow Daisy to join them. Harry is genuine in a way that is uncommon. Zayn sees the man as silly and kind and endearing, yet simultaneously intriguing and devastating. For once, Zayn feels comfortable enough to open up to someone new. Zayn shares his own stories. He describes his experiences at school and the dynamics within his family. He tells Harry about his romantic past and current lack of romance. He admits to being shy or withdrawn in unfamiliar places, and the impact this quality has had on his attempts to make friends beyond the few he’s made at work. 

The two men talk and talk and talk, sometimes laughing and sometimes with somber expressions. Zayn feels content with Harry and Harry never stops touching Zayn. All day, he rests a hand either along Zayn’s spine, in Zayn’s hair, or against Zayn’s palms. Zayn feels special receiving Harry’s gentle touches, and Harry seems to provide them unconsciously and continually all day. 

Eventually they agree that food is necessary. Harry makes good on his promise to cook Zayn breakfast. Zayn watches Harry bounce around the kitchen, narrating his cooking as if he were Jamie Oliver. Harry uses his ‘special’ pancake recipe and tries to teach Zayn how to flip the cakes perfectly in the skillet. The two men make a mess of each other and of the previously neat kitchen before sitting on Harry’s dumpy couch in their underwear at five in the afternoon. They eat a feast of pancakes, sausage, eggs, and a little bit of fruit at Harry’s insistence.

Harry turns the TV to an old sci-fi movie at Zayn’s request. Teddy makes himself at home on Zayn’s feet, occasionally begging for scraps. The whole arrangement feels ridiculously domestic, but already familiar. Harry puts away their breakfast, refusing Zayn’s offers to help. He cleans the kitchen before returning to the living room. He makes a pallet for Teddy to sleep on at the end of the couch, before he pulls Zayn closer and throws one of many mismatched blankets around the two of them. 

“Having you here is really nice.” Harry says, leaning over to kiss Zayn’s cheek.

“Being here with you is really nice.” Zayn agrees. “This is the best time I’ve had in a long time.”

Harry scratches at Zayn’s beard and catches the other man’s eye, “Stay another night. I’ll even suffer through more horrible straight-to-TV sci-fi films with you. And I’ll make you dinner later. Plus, Teddy will miss you if you go. I think he’s getting attached.” Harry giggles. “Just stay though. You fit here.”

Zayn smiles back at Harry. “I think I will, only for Teddy though.”

***

Zayn and Harry cuddle on the couch for the rest of the evening, Zayn’s feelings of loneliness gone for the time. 

The two men spend the night exploring each other. As they shower together, Harry takes care to wash Zayn’s hair and press kisses down his spine. Zayn kneels under the stream of hot water to stroke Harry’s cock, before licking around the head. He likes the heavy weight of it in his mouth, and the intensity of Harry’s green eyes as he watches him. The night is filled with tasting, teasing, and touching as well as laughing and learning about the other.

They shower, fuck, sleep, eat and repeat the cycle until Monday morning. Zayn feels weightless. He knows that this connection with Harry is mostly superficial and probably absurd, but he also reminds himself that this is what being young is about. Sometimes a random hookup followed by a weekend of cuddling is needed, and a few good meals don’t hurt either. He tells himself that even if the two never hangout again after the weekend, it was worth it to enjoy a few days of feeling without thinking. 

Zayn gets ready to leave Monday morning, swamped in Harry’s clothes, and sad for the end of a great weekend. He prepares himself for the reality of a stressful workweek and the likelihood that he and Harry may never speak again.

As Zayn moves to leave, Harry stirs on the bed—eyes barely open before asking, “Are you free next weekend?”


End file.
